Control
by Darkfire75
Summary: PeinHidan. Pein knows a simple way he can control someone like Hidan.


_**Author's note:**__ I was bored and I felt like writing another Pein x Hidan fic. I honestly didn't think I would write another fanfic with these two, but it's such an interesting pairing and many people seem to like it as much as I do :3 I wrote it in like 10 minutes so I know it's not the greatest but I still like the result._

_**Disclaimer: **__DOES NOT OWN._

* * *

_Control_

Pein really wasn't asking much of Hidan. He'd asked the immortal man to do one simple thing for him. And what did he get? Spit in the face.

Needless to say, Pein was not pleased with his subordinate's answer. So he took a kunai and sliced Hidan's right hand clean off. After the howling and cursing, Hidan eventually settled down, glaring hatefully at the other man.

"Fuck…you…" he hissed, cradling his stub.

"I believe I asked you a question, Hidan," Pein said with a condescending look. He had Hidan's severed hand within his own and was fanning himself with him, ignoring the blood that was dripping from it.

"And I believe I said to fuck off, asshole. I ain't doin' shit for you, seriously. That's not why I joined up."

"Oh?" Pein knelt down in front of Hidan, shoving the hand into the other's face and smearing him with blood. "Why _did_ you join then?"

"It's my business."

Pein smirked. "Indeed it is. But since you are under my command—"

"The hell I am!"

"—you will do as I say, or you will suffer the consequences."

Hidan laughed darkly. "Heh, what the fuck can you do to me? I'm immortal, dickhead."

Pein chuckled with him before dashing forward with a kunai and cutting off Hidan's left leg at the knee. Hidan yelped and fell over, blood pouring from his wound.

"OWW! FUCKING HELL!!" he cried. "You assfucker!"

"I may not be able to kill you, Hidan. But I sure as hell can dismember you…one limb at a time. What shall it be next? Your arm? Your balls?"

Hidan flushed angrily. "Don't you fucking touch me again!" He stumbled to his one leg.

"You spend so much time praying to that deity you called Jashin, Hidan. What makes him so special compared to me?"

"Lots of things!" Pein raised an eyebrow. He walked towards the silver-haired man once again and stared at the pendant around his neck. He knelt down and lifted it over Hidan's head. "Oi! Give that back!" he shouted.

Pein stood back up and examined the necklace. Hidan seemed extremely distressed that he'd taken it. It was something the religious man never took off. He treasured that pendant more than anything. He grinned. Perhaps controlling Hidan wouldn't be as hard as he'd thought. "I'll give this back on one condition."

Hidan's pink eyes narrowed to slits. "You fucker…"

"Watch your language, Hidan. I might just break this pendant in half."

The look on the other's face was pathetic. Hidan was desperate. He wanted that pendant back _so badly_. Pein smiled cruelly as he knelt beside him on the ground. He roughly grabbed Hidan's hair and yanked his head back, exposing his white neck. Hidan choked and tried to snap back at him, but Pein pulled harder and prevented him from saying anything. Pein then rubbed his cheek against Hidan's before whispering in his ear, "Let me show you that I'm better than Jashin."

Hidan snorted as best he could. "Yeah…like I'm gonna fall for that shit, seriously."

Pein frowned. "You want this back, don't you?" He waved the pendant in front of Hidan's eyes. "You will let me do what I want."

The other man was tense when Pein slowly began to lick up his exposed neck. Physical contact was not something Hidan enjoyed. Being touched like this was going against his morals. But Pein would not relent. He was the one in control. He called the shots. Hidan gulped, feeling the orange-haired man's mouth closing over his jugular. He was very vulnerable in that moment.

And then Pein was lowering him to the dirty floor, continuing to assault Hidan's neck with his pierced tongue. Hidan prayed to Jashin in his head; praying for the strength to throw Pein off himself and kill him. But no such luck. Pein's other hand, the one not holding his hair, moved down, down, down…

"H-Hey!" Hidan squirmed, face turning pink. Pein rubbed his hand over the cloth between his legs, making Hidan feel suddenly very hot. He closed his eyes for a second before he remembered where he was and who was touching him. Pein slipped his hand under the waistband of Hidan's pants. The silver-haired man let out a gasp of surprise. "N-No…" he moaned. "Don't touch me…there…asshole…"

Pein smirked against Hidan's neck, pumping the priest's erection expertly. "How does it feel, Hidan?" he purred against his ear. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Fuck…no…"

"Ah, it's not nice to lie, Hidan. It makes me very…_angry_." He squeezed him hard and Hidan cried out against his will. "You see? You like it when I touch you."

"I do not…"

"Your body says otherwise, I'm afraid."

Hidan whimpered. He was losing this battle. Pein was completely overpowering him in every way possible. When he was sure he'd explode, Pein suddenly removed his hand from his cock. He blinked a few times.

"Disappointed?" Pein sneered, pulling away slightly. "If you really want release, you'll have to _beg_ for it. Well, Hidan?" He released his hand of Hidan's hair and stroked his face gently.

Hidan glared at him before grinning. "I'd rather fuck a porcupine, you pierced bitch. Now give me my goddamn rosary back."

Pein felt his temper rise. He reached into his side pocket and took out a kunai. Hidan wasn't able to react in time before Pein had sliced through his neck. His head rolled off and landed a few inches away. Pein stood up and threw the rosary into the blood pooling around Hidan's severed neck.

"I'll send Kakuzu in to stitch you back together," Pein stated coolly as he walked away.

"Thanks, seriously," Hidan replied sarcastically.

"In about a week."

"OH FUCK YOU!"

Pein smirked as he turned around to face him. "You wouldn't, so you'll have to pay the price, Hidan."

Hidan was left to stare open-mouthed after he left before shouting as loud as he could, "ASSHOLE! HEATHEN! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, SERIOUSLY!"

* * *

_**Author's note:** -w- Language, Hida, language. Hope you liked it :3_


End file.
